


Com'è genti

by Yallen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallen/pseuds/Yallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ганнибал и Беделия идут в оперу</p>
            </blockquote>





	Com'è genti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [com'è gentil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531470) by [heartsfilthylesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsfilthylesson/pseuds/heartsfilthylesson). 



Когда они усаживаются в роскошные кресла своей ложи в опере, Ганнибал наклоняется ближе, губами задевая ее ухо:

— Я рад, что мы здесь.

— Ну конечно же, — усмехается Беделия, когда свет гаснет и раздается звонок.

На самом деле, она тоже рада — Беделия с нетерпением ждала этой постановки уже несколько недель, — но реакция Ганнибала на ее безразличие всегда была столь искренней, а разочарование столь ощутимым. Слишком заманчивое зрелище.

— Вам не нравится? — нахмурив брови, Ганнибал разворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Он хочет сказать что-то еще, но занавес поднимается прежде, чем ему это удается.

Пока Малатеста и Норина плетут заговор, чтоб обмануть дона Паскуале, Ганнибал кладет руку ей на колено, поверх черной шелковой органзы и кружев. Беделия чувствует, как он ерзает в своем кресле, пока горячее дыхание не обжигает ее висок:

— Возможно, нам не стоило приходить сюда, — его голос едва слышим за шумом оркестра. Рука поднимается выше, поглаживая бедро, затем живот, и замирает на ребрах, прямо под грудью.

— Возможно, — она упорно продолжает смотреть на сцену, игнорируя руки, блуждающие по ее телу.

— Но мы уже здесь, — он скользит пальцами по ее груди, слегка прихватывая зубами кожу на плече, — нам бы следовало потратить это время на что-нибудь, что вам по вкусу.

Её соски напрягаются под его прикосновениями, но она не готова сдаться, еще нет, поэтому лишь слегка пожимает плечами в притворном безразличии.

— Может быть, — повторяет она, улавливая краем глаза его легкую усмешку.

Ганнибал встает, на секунду загораживая сцену своей широкой спиной, прежде чем опуститься на колени перед ней. Он аккуратно собирает подол платья вокруг ее бедер и шире разводит ноги, удобно устраиваясь между ними.

Ганнибал прекрасно знает, какое сильное наслаждение Беделия испытывает в ненадлежащих для этого местах, и не спешит прикоснуться к ней. Мгновения тянутся бесконечно долго. В предвкушении она затаила дыхание, радуясь, что они одни в ложе.

Дон Паскуале подписывает брачный контракт, и Ганнибал наконец прикасается губами к ее коже, покрывая поцелуями икры, колени, внутреннюю сторону бедер. Их глаза встречаются, когда его язык оказывается внутри нее, пальцы, сперва один, затем второй, переплетаясь, проникают глубже, и Ганнибал оставляет легчайшие поцелуи на ее шелковой плоти.

От прикосновений его горячего рта и умелых пальцев Беделия стонет, низко и протяжно, словно какой-то распутный английский рожок. Она кладет руку ему на затылок, запуская пальцы в тщательно уложенные волосы, и притягивает его ближе. Он делал это уже много раз и прекрасно знает, как растянуть удовольствие или как заставить ее кончить быстро. Испытывая дополнительное возбуждение от того, что они были почти на виду, Беделия чувствует, как нарастает напряжение и жар собирается внизу живота. Это ненадолго.

Она кончает долго и бурно, с клитором, зажатым между его губ.

Ганнибал что-то бормочет, утыкаясь носом в бедро, и тянется к подолу платья. Беделия останавливает его, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Она тихо стонет, ощущая свой вкус в прикосновениях его языка.

— Трахни меня, — произносит Беделия.

И Ганнибал подчиняется.


End file.
